


This is my Design

by hanniballsohard



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Dom/sub, M/M, Mild S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniballsohard/pseuds/hanniballsohard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My movements are precise, methodical," Will said, his face so close to Hannibal's now that his stubble could graze Hannibal's cheek, his hot breath falling onto his flesh like a warm mist. His hand idled at the base, lifting slowly and teasingly. Hannibal placed a hand upon Will's, his breathing becoming broken. <br/>"Please...," he rasped, attempting to guide Will's hand into quicker service. Instead, Will released his grip behind Hannibal's head and clutched him by the throat, causing Lecter to gasp curtly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is my Design

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever writing anything like this. Rest assured, I was blushing and giggling throughout, because I am a massive loser.
> 
> Written as a sort of revenge-sex fantasy following Will's incarceration. I read a lot of fic where Will is the sub, and I thought it would be interesting to see him assume a dominant role.

Will's gaze darkened and an imagined chill descended upon him, raising the hairs at the back of his neck and along his forearms. He felt his conscious self detach from the lush surroundings of the office; the scent of leather and ageing paper dulled by his growing hunger. Before him, Dr. Lecter stood impassively, the ghost of a smirk delicately twisting his lascivious mouth. Will's pulse thundered in his ears as he took one stride towards Lecter and wrapped a broad hand behind his head, his fingers moving deftly through locks of coiffed hair. Slowly yet forcefully, he pulled downwards, arching Lecter's neck and allowing his Adam's apple to be brought into high, quivering relief. Keeping Lecter at arm's length, Will spoke with a voice that in his more quiet moments unsettled him. It was a voice of maniacal desire, of steadfast bloodlust. It was the voice that haunted him through each crime scene he visited.   
"I contort his neck so that he might know the thrill of manipulation," Will growls. His head still cocked backwards, Hannibal turns his eyes to study Will's face. He is calm, resolute. Gone was the frail, perspiring Will of Hannibal's creation; a feeble, sickened wretch. He had blossomed in his anger. His newfound assertiveness excited Hannibal endlessly. His erection strained against the fabric of his suit trousers, forcing him to stifle a groan. Will inched closer, imposing himself upon the submissive doctor. Keeping a firm grip on Hannibal's hair with one hand, he allowed his other hand to trail downwards. Hannibal shivered involuntarily, causing Will to tighten his grip in warning.   
"I control the outcome, the consequences of his responses," he said, his hand hovering just above Hannibal's aching loins. "The choice is his, but the power is mine. Punishment or praise. Pain or pleasure." Hannibal smiled lightly, his expression not shifting noticeably, lest he incur Will's anger. Will's hand began to unbutton Hannibal's trousers, his fingers roughly parting the fabric and pushing downwards to grasp Hannibal's throbbing cock. Again, Hannibal stifled a moan, the rush of excitement catching in the back of his throat. He knew that the slightest movement on his part could cause Will to delay his release, to cast him into more pain and frustration, but so much of him wanted to see how far Will would go. Amidst the yearning anticipation he felt, his analytical mind still sought to test Will, to push him towards the precipice. 

Will's hand moved slowly and smoothly from the head of Hannibal's cock along the shaft; so slowly that Hannibal felt compelled to bite his lip in an effort to manage his lust and impatience.   
"My movements are precise, methodical," Will said, his face so close to Hannibal's now that his stubble could graze Hannibal's cheek, his hot breath falling onto his flesh like a warm mist. His hand idled at the base, lifting slowly and teasingly. Hannibal placed a hand upon Will's, his breathing becoming broken.   
"Please...," he rasped, attempting to guide Will's hand into quicker service. Instead, Will released his grip behind Hannibal's head and clutched him by the throat, causing Lecter to gasp curtly.   
"His interests have no bearing here," he hissed, as Hannibal brought both his hands to his own neck. Rather than attempting to break Will's grip, he allowed his hands to rest upon Will's. "He's the subject of my experiment now."  
Hannibal nodded, resigning himself to Will's actions with fevered expectation. With his hand still clutching Hannibal's throat, Will guided him down, onto his knees. With his free hand he undid his belt, as Hannibal looked on, his tongue absently wetting his bottom lip. Will freed his cock, his grip loosening somewhat on Hannibal so that the doctor could inch closer. Working his cock with his free hand, Will sneered down at Hannibal whose pleading eyes begged Will for release.   
"I release him in the hope that he might redeem himself," Will crooned, moving his hands to Hannibal's shoulders and pressing the length of his erection against Hannibal's hungry lips. Grabbing Will's shaft with one hand, Hannibal proceeded to run his tongue around the head of Will's cock in broad, unending strokes. Will placed a hand behind Hannibal's head once more, gentler this time, and eased his member deep into Hannibal's throat. Hannibal's eyes watered as his tongue lapped along the thick firmness filling his mouth.   
"He is my entertainment," Will grunts. "My plaything."  
Hannibal swallowed, forcing Will's dick back further momentarily, and causing Will to gasp with pleasure.  
"He consumes me, but I own him," he pants. "We both get what we want."  
Hannibal felt the flesh in his mouth stiffen further, as Will's balance began to buckle and he roughly grasped at Hannibal's collar. Hannibal felt the hot pressure of Will's cum hit the roof of his mouth, the back of his throat. He eagerly gulped backwards, his gaze turned up towards Will. His stormy expression unchanged, Will stared down at him, panting,  
"This is my design."


End file.
